


【纲白】窥视

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 血族AU
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】窥视

十五岁的少年白兰赤身裸体地躺在地毯上，腹部的淤青和手腕上被镣铐勒出的红痕在纯白的毯子衬色上显而易见。纲吉站在他身侧，举着手机从各个角度拍摄少年的身体。然而他的目光并不随镜头聚焦，而是始终注视着白兰的眼睛，想从那双漂亮深邃的紫色领域里摄取更多不为人知的秘密。

白兰的脸微红，他本能地抬起无法自由活动的双臂企图遮挡私密部位。但在纲吉平如止水、甚至感知不到欲望流动的窥探中，他没来由地放弃了抵抗，将手臂高举过头顶的同时慢慢将身体更自由地伸展开来。泄进来的一丝光芒打在他淡淡突出的肋骨轮廓上，使他的身体在光影中极富动态和脆薄感。

“纲吉君，我有点冷。”

白兰眯起眼，绷直背脊伸了个不怎么舒服的懒腰，声音中透出些许倦怠和厌烦。纲吉其实早就结束了拍摄，但是他迟迟没有放下手机而一直保持拍摄的姿势，好像那个被打开的摄像头能将他从本体中抽离，站在一个更随心所欲的角度透视白兰：从肌肤到肌肉组织，再到血管，以及更深、更隐蔽，被层层意识包裹其中的娇嫩的灵魂。

——站在那名为迷恋和欲求的“私密角度”。

纲吉一言不发地从柜子里取出一块叠成四方的毛毯，他没有直接把毯子盖在白兰身上，而只放在了他身边。接着，他毫不犹疑地走出房间并给门落了锁。纲吉在走廊里驻足了整整五分钟，他将脸埋进双手情不自禁咬紧了牙关……狂喜、愧疚、愤恨、无措、自责、快意……

太好了，没有为他盖上毛毯的做法是正确的，他想，白兰妥协并自我暴露在他眼中的那个画面、连同那时的光影，都还完整而鲜明地印在他的脑海中，他大概会有很长一段时间无法忘记。


End file.
